It is often desirable to attach various external features, such as weapons components, sensor suites, fuel cells, and the like to the exterior of aircraft. For example, carrying such loads on the exterior of the aircraft may facilitate the use of features such as weapons components and sensor suites. Carrying such loads on the exterior of the aircraft may also facilitate attachment to the aircraft, rather than stowing the loads in the interior. Further, carrying such loads on the exterior of the aircraft may allow cargo space within the aircraft to be utilized for other purposes. Many different designs for attaching external features to an aircraft require permanent modification of the aircraft. Such modifications may be costly and add additional weight to the aircraft which may compromise performance. Further, permanently mounting structures extending from within the aircraft may compromise cargo space, and future cargo capacity, even when external features are not being carried by the aircraft.